


Never change your mind

by wayward_snitchgolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Clash Of The Writing Titans, Except for Allison, I Don't Even Know, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Obviously she is a hound, Slash, They are all actual wolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_snitchgolf/pseuds/wayward_snitchgolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è un cucciolo di lupo che passa le giornate insieme al suo branco, nella riserva di Beacon Hills, e la sua vita è meravigliosa – anche se Jackson rimane un idiota e Lydia continua ad ignorare i suoi tentativi di corteggiamento.<br/>Niente, mai, potrebbe fargli cambiare idea.<br/>Tranne un migliore amico propenso a cacciarsi nei guai ed un lupo nero con evidenti problemi di socializzazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never change your mind

La vita nella tana era la più bella che ci fosse.  
Stiles lo sapeva fin da quando era un cucciolo appena nato, ancora malfermo sulle zampe e con la pelliccia marrone tutta scompigliata.  
Certo c'erano stati momenti difficili; quando la mamma era morta Stiles aveva creduto, anche solo per un istante, che lui e suo padre non sarebbero sopravvissuti all'inverno.  
Non era facile per un lupo adulto rimanere senza compagna e con un cucciolo a carico ma avevano superato quel periodo brillantemente, con l'aiuto di Scott e sua madre.  
Erano un bel branco, ora, nella riserva di Beacon Hills – e anche se Jackson rimaneva un idiota e Lydia continuava ad ignorare i suoi tentativi di corteggiamento, Stiles non avrebbe rinunciato a dormire nella tana insieme agli altri cuccioli, con il fiato di Danny a scaldargli la pancia e gli artigli di Scott infilati sotto le sue anche, per nulla al mondo.  
Mentre rincorreva suo padre diretto al fiume per il meritato bagno di fine giornata, Stiles non poteva fare altro che bearsi di quanto la sua vita fosse bella e convincersi del fatto che niente, mai, gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
Assolutamente.

 

***

  
La prima volta che lo mise in dubbio era ancora autunno, il vento gli soffiava le foglie morte addosso e Scott aveva fiutato un odore particolare.  
«Profuma di vaniglia e sottobosco» gli stava dicendo, con il naso alzato ed il collo rigido.  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro soffocato. «L'ultima volta che hai fiutato qualcosa e ne abbiamo seguito la scia un orso mi ha quasi ucciso, amico.»  
«Non ho fatto apposta!» esclamò Scott prima di lanciargli _quello_ sguardo. «E questa volta è diverso, te lo giuro.»  
«Oh, andiamo» pigolò Stiles. «Smettila di guardarmi così.»  
Scosse la testa e cercò di fissare gli occhi su qualcos'altro – la pelliccia fulva e brillante di Lydia, per esempio, o il naso esageratamente lungo di Greenberg. Qualsiasi altra cosa perché, davvero, Stiles non era in grado di resistere allo sguardo da cucciolo smarrito di Scott e, in effetti, nessuno lo era davvero.  
«Non sto per seguirti nella prossima folle impresa, Scott» puntualizzò dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio. «Poi sono sempre io quello che si fa male, grazie tante.»  
Scott si avvicinò saltellando. «Non ci faremo male, Stiles! Chiunque abbia quest'odore non può voler farci del male. Non lo senti?»  
Fiutando l'aria, l'unica cosa che Stiles percepiva era un coniglio nascosto nei cespugli a pochi passi da loro ed l'acro profumo dei girasoli portati dal vento ma non ebbe il coraggio di negare così, semplicemente, si alzò e si preparò mentalmente una nuova avventura. _Probabilmente dolorosa_ , almeno per lui – il suo migliore amico riusciva sempre a cavarsela, in un modo o nell'altro.  
«D'accordo» sospirò, scuotendo il bacino per ravvivarsi il pelo. «Però se troviamo l'ennesimo grande animale che cerca di uccidermi lo racconti tu a mio padre, ok?»  
Scott gli diede una zampata sul dorso e ridacchiò.  
«Lupo incosciente» mormorò Stiles prima di mettersi a correre dietro l'amico.  
  
Non erano mai stati in quella parte della riserva ed il sole stava iniziando a calare.  
Stiles, osservando le forme inquietanti degli alberi che si stagliavano contro il cielo, iniziò a rabbrividire.  
«Uh, Scott, amico» sussurrò mentre tastava il terreno con una zampa. «Non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di strano?»  
Scott non gli rispose e si limitò ad annusare di nuovo l'aria.  
«Qui l'odore è più forte ma non riesco a seguirne la traccia. É come se fosse soffocato da...»  
«Puzza di bruciato» completò per lui Stiles.  
«Già. Non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di strano?» chiese allora Scott, voltandosi verso di lui.  
 _Appunto_ , si disse mentalmente l'altro lupo. L'atmosfera intorno a loro non era delle più rassicuranti: la terra era secca e arida, solo poche piante rade spuntavano alla base dei tronchi e gli alberi stessi erano morti da molto tempo. Nessuno dei tipici rumori del bosco giungeva alle loro orecchie e l'unico suono era dato dalla brezza che gli fischiava direttamente nelle orecchie. L'odore di pianto e disperazione impregnava ogni cosa come l'eco lontana di un grido sopito.  
«E quello cos'è?» la voce di Scott gli fece alzare gli occhi e solo allora notò l'enorme quercia in fondo al sentiero. Solo un paio di foglie scure ricoprivano i suoi rami più alti e la base era cava, ritagliata secondo una forma irregolare, come se formata da un tuono o una violenta esplosione. Il legno attorno al buco e quello del fianco sinistro dell'albero era completamente bruciato.  
Stiles deglutì mentre Scott si avvicinava alla quercia. «Sai, amico, forse questo è il momento in cui dovresti ascoltare il tuo lupo interiore.»  
«Uh?» fu l'unica risposta dell'altro.  
«Si, hai presente? Quello di cui parla sempre Finstock. E magari tu non lo senti» aggiunse Stiles senza poter fare altro che seguirlo. «ma in questo momento, te lo posso assicurare, ti sta urlando ti andartene con la coda fra le zampe fregandotene della figura di fifone che farai. Perché, davvero, io non ti considererei un fifone se decidessi di correre via, sai?»  
Il basso ringhio che si levò da dietro le loro spalle fece saltare Stiles in avanti, inciampando nelle zampe posteriori per poi accucciarsi per terra con un guaito mentre Scott rallentava lentamente.  
Ritto su tutte e quattro le zampe e con i denti scoperti, stava il lupo più grande che Stiles avesse mai visto. Nemmeno suo padre, che era un maschio adulto ben proporzionato, raggiungeva probabilmente le sue dimensioni.  
Stiles si spinse contro l'amico con il capo basso.  
«Che cosa ci fate qui?» abbaiò il lupo pronto a balzare in avanti – la pelliccia completamente nera lo rendeva quasi un tutt'uno con il cielo scuro.  
«Noi--»  
«Ce ne stavamo andando» completò Stiles in tutta fretta. «Non è vero, Scott?»  
L'altro si limitò ad annuire ed il lupo gli mostrò i denti un'altra volta, prima di rilassare le spalle e limitarsi a fissarli.  
I due iniziarono a dirigersi verso la direzione in cui si trovava la tana senza osare voltargli le spalle e Stiles era sicuro che perfino Scott, l'incosciente, stesse tremando. «Ehm. Già» balbettò allora. «Adesso ce ne andiamo. Ce ne stiamo andando proprio ora. Noi--»  
Un ultimo ringhio da parte del lupo sconosciuto li fece scattare a tutta velocità.  
Per un po', mentre correvano in mezzo agli arbusti appassiti, Stiles ebbe la certezza che il lupo li stesse seguendo – solo una macchia dai contorni indefiniti di cenere e aconito dietro di loro – ma poi la luna brillò sopra gli alberi e l'odore di _casa_ gli invase le narici.  
«Wow!» urlò Scott rotolandosi nell'erba per fermarsi, quando il familiare profilo della tana comparve anche nel loro campo visivo. «Chi pensi che fosse?»  
Stiles si dedicò a regolarizzare il proprio respiro prima di rispondere. «Non ho idea» ammise. «Ma sono contento di non doverlo rivedere mai più.»  
Scott scoppiò a ridere.  
«Che c'è?» ululò lui. «Era spaventoso e non sono stato l'unico a scappare!»  
Quando Stiles vide che l'amico non accennava a smettere di latrare, scosso dalle risate, gli saltò addosso; Scott si difese mordendogli la collottola e lui gli azzannò la coda facendolo guaire.  
Finirono entrambi sporchi di terra ed ammaccati per la lotta nel torrente che scorreva di fronte alla tana.  
«Immaturi» sussurrò Lydia, trotterellando elegantemente fino all'abete sotto il quale Jackson si pavoneggiava di fronte a Danny e gli altri lupi della loro cricca.  
«Lydia, aspetta!» urlò Stiles ma una nuova zampata di Scott lo tirò di nuovo in acqua.  
Rientrarono nella tana solo un paio d'ore dopo – il padre di Stiles e Melissa tornarono dalla caccia con due lepri fra i canini, su cui tutti i cuccioli si tuffarono senza ritegno, mentre gli adulti scuotevano il muso rassegnati.  
Quella notte, Stiles si rannicchiò contro il fianco di suo padre, respirando il calore del loro rifugio prodotto dai corpi dei lupi di tutto il branco, e cercò di dimenticare il lupo nero.

 

***

  
Scoprì nei giorni seguenti che dimenticare quell'incontro era apparentemente più difficile di quanto pensasse.  
Scott, segregato a vegliare la tana da quando sua madre aveva scoperto della loro intrusione in quello che aveva chiamato “il territorio degli Hale”, era più irrequieto che mai. Continuava ad affermare di sentire lo stesso profumo e di doverlo raggiungere a tutti i costi.  
Per di più, Stiles non era mai stato un lupo incline a curarsi unicamente dei fatti suoi – la curiosità non era vietata nel branco, nonostante quello che potesse sostenere suo padre – così il fatto che Melissa né gli altri adulti rispondessero alle loro domande sul lupo nero o sugli Hale, be', di certo non riusciva a saziare la sua sete di conoscenza.  
Fece le stesse domande a suo padre una sera fredda, un paio di cicli lunari dopo quel fatidico giorno – quando era sicuro che, troppo stanco per obiettare, il genitore gli avrebbe finalmente dato qualche informazione in più.  
Suo padre sospirò, scostando lo sguardo dai cuccioli che giocavano fra gli alberi e puntandolo su di lui.  
«Uh» fece Stiles, cercando di sembrare indifferente. «Non che vogliamo cacciarci nei guai o cosa. Davvero. L'avete vietato e noi non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di ritornare in quel posto spaventoso» scoppiò in una risata che sperò sembrasse genuina. «Perché dovremmo, insomma?»  
Suo padre roteò gli occhi chiari. «Quindi queste domande sono a scopo puramente informativo?» gli chiese con un sorrisetto.  
«Assolutamente.» Stiles si leccò le labbra avidamente e seguì suo padre quando questi iniziò a camminare lungo il sentiero, allontanandosi dal resto del branco. Avevano poco tempo, lo sapeva: fra poco lui e gli adulti sarebbero dovuti andare a caccia quindi aumentò l'andatura.  
Stiles ignorò lo sbuffo che gli saliva spontaneo ogni volta che pensava a quella questione: nonostante lui, Scott e gli altri che Finstock chiamava ironicamente cuccioli avessero ormai quasi due anni, non era loro ancora permesso di andare a cacciare. E forse era meglio così, gli suggeriva una parte di lui, perché il ghigno beffardo di Jackson di fronte all'alce che diceva di aver braccato durante la prova in cui lui e Scott non erano riusciti ad acchiappare che un misero scoiattolo era ancora fin troppo impressa nella sua memoria.  
«Voi non eravate che neonati» iniziò suo padre ad un tratto e la sua voce era talmente profonda che Stiles sobbalzò. Si era fermato davanti ad un arbusto rinsecchito, era il segno che limitava il confine del loro territorio e Stiles gli si accucciò accanto.  
«Che cosa è successo?» chiese, per niente rassicurato dal tono di suo padre.  
«C'è stato un incendio» continuò il lupo più anziano e Stiles si mangiò le domande che spuntarono immediatamente, drizzando le orecchie per sforzarsi di ascoltare. «Un gruppo di cacciatori umani scovarono la tana degli Hale e-- Erano il branco più numeroso della riserva» aggiunse quando lo vide aprire la bocca. «I cacciatori trovarono la loro tana e gli diedero fuoco.»  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo. L'odore di cenere e la puzza di bruciato non richiedevano altre soluzioni.  
«Sono morti tutti?» chiese dopo un lungo silenzio, perché la sua curiosità prese il sopravvento.  
Suo padre fece un'espressione contrita e si girò per tornare verso la tana. «La maggior parte del branco è morta ma due dei cuccioli della coppia alpha e un beta adulto si sono salvati.»  
Il lupo nero era grosso, sì, ma non sembrava vecchio, pensò Stiles, quindi doveva essere uno dei due figli salvati.  
«E-- aspetta, papà!» esclamò, saltandogli accanto. «Perché gli umani avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa del genere?»  
Suo padre si fermò e gli leccò affettuosamente il muso. «Non sempre possiamo capire tutto, Stiles.»  
«Si, ma...»  
«Niente _ma_ » ribatté l'altro. «Ora che sai l'intera storia, voglio che mi prometta che non tornerai nel loro territorio.»  
Stiles gonfiò le guance paffute. «Uh, non credi che un giuramento sia un po' troppo serio? Voglio dire, se poi lo infrango cosa--»  
«Stiles.»  
«D'accordo, d'accordo» sbuffò il più piccolo. «Te lo prometto. Non ci tornerò più.»  
Il padre gli sorrise e si lanciò in una corsa verso gli altri adulti che avevano appena iniziato ad ululare per chiamarlo, lasciandolo solo.  
Stiles si girò in direzione del territorio degli Hale, dove sapeva che, poco oltre l'arbusto di riferimento, c'era la quercia che un tempo era stata la loro tana e chiuse gli occhi.  
Ora che l'aveva perfino promesso a suo padre, anche se la curiosità lo stava letteralmente uccidendo, non c'era proprio verso che sarebbe tornato in quella zona della riserva.  
Fu nel voltarsi che un forte odore di cenere e aconito gli invase le narici.

 

***

  
«Scott, l'ho promesso a mio padre!»  
Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo migliore amico sbuffò e si sdraiò con il broncio più adorabile-- no, odioso, dell'intero branco. Forse Jackson aveva ragione a prenderlo in giro chiamandolo cucciolo – tranne per il fatto che Jackson era soltanto il pallone più gonfiato che Stiles avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di incontrare.  
«Lo so, Stiles, _lo so_ » si lasciò scappare. «Anche io l'ho promesso a mia madre, però...»  
Stiles roteò gli occhi perché sapeva perfettamente dove questo discorso li avrebbe portati: dritti verso quella che si profilava diventare un _oceano_ di guai.  
Da quando aveva fiutato quel profumo la prima volta, Scott era diventato inconsolabile e Stiles non riusciva davvero a vederlo in quello stato, con la coda che raschiava il terreno e lo sguardo basso.  
«Va bene» esclamò all'improvviso e Scott alzò il muso. «Ascolta, abbiamo promesso di non tornare dove siamo andati la volta scorsa, no?»  
L'altro lupo annuì.  
«Bene. Però l'odore non parte dal territorio degli Hale, no? Quindi, uh, non dobbiamo fare altro che circumnavigarlo.»  
Scott inclinò la testa e lo fissò con la lingua a penzoloni.  
«Lo superiamo senza attraversarlo?» fece Stiles, roteando il muso sperando che capisse.  
«Oh!» Scott quasi saltò sul posto, gli occhi all'improvviso illuminati e la coda che non riusciva a stare ferma. «Lo facciamo davvero?» chiese con la solita espressione da lupo bastonato a cui nessuno sapeva resistere.  
Stiles l'avrebbe ucciso, un giorno – sempre che le sue folli idee non avessero ucciso lui stesso prima. «Si, idiota» gli disse e confermò l'appellativo con una zampata sulla schiena. «Sei insopportabile ed inutile in questo stato pietoso.»  
Scott abbassò la testa ma gli diede comunque una leccatina poco più sopra del collo.  
«Ok, ok, ora smettila! Non posso accoppiarmi con te, devo conservarmi puro per Lydia.»  
Scott, senza ritegno, scoppiò in una risata.  
  
Quella stessa notte aspettarono che tutti si fossero addormentati e poi uscirono silenziosamente dalla tana.  
«Riesci a seguire la traccia?» chiese Stiles una volta che si furono allontanati un poco e Scott annuì con tenacia.  
«Bene. O forse no. Oh, spero che ne valga la pena, Scott, altrimenti è la volta buona che ti uccido veramente» mormorò ma l'altro era già partito in tutta fretta verso le colline.  
Corsero in silenzio per un paio d'ore, attenti a non mettere piede sulla terra bruciata; Scott si fermava ogni tanto ad annusare l'aria, poi cambiava direzione e continuava il loro viaggio mentre Stiles si limitava a controllare il terreno in cerca di tracce fisiche.  
Tutto quello gli ricordava di quando era ancora piccolo, poco più di una pallina di pelo nascosto fra le gambe di sua madre, quando ancora ogni odore era nuovo e passava le giornate a seguire quanti più percorsi riuscisse ad individuare: ora un coniglio, ora una lucertola, poi un'allodola o il profumo di mele ed edera che lo riportava sempre alla tana.  
Forse fu per il fatto di essere entrambi troppo immersi nei propri pensieri che se ne accorsero troppo tardi.  
I rumori, acuti e vicini, li fecero fermare dietro una fila di abeti. Erano voci umane, quasi gridava lo sguardo spaventato di Scott, e si portavano dietro un fetore che Stiles aveva imparato a riconoscere dalla morte di sua madre: polvere da sparo.  
Scott si avvicinò a lui e nascose il naso contro il suo fianco. «Cosa facciamo, Stiles?» le voci, intanto, non accennavano ad allontanarsi e, anzi, sembravano ogni secondo più vicine. Stiles si guardò intorno e trascinò lui e Scott sotto un cespuglio di more.  
«Sei sicura che sia andato da questa parte?» stava dicendo un uomo – alto come tutti loro e dalla puzza terrificante – quando anche la coda di Scott scomparve fra le foglie.  
Stiles si acquattò quanto poteva e sperò che bastasse.  
Un suono simile ad un latrato gli colpì le orecchie e lui intravide una donna, dietro il cacciatore, con la testa rivolta verso il terreno. «Dimmi, mi sono mai sbagliata?» fece questa.  
«Mai» fu la risposta dell'altro.  
Stiles girò la testa verso Scott prima di assottigliare gli occhi perché le foglie del cespuglio gli solleticavano il naso umido; lui, premuto contro il terreno, lo fissava con le pupille dilatate e Stiles serrò la mascella.  
I passi che facevano frusciare le foglie secche si erano già allontanati quando un ringhio famigliare li fece fermare.  
«Andatevene» sibilò il lupo nero, in piedi di fronte al cespuglio e Stiles, che non si era nemmeno accorto della sua presenza, non riuscì a capire se fosse diretto a loro oppure ai cacciatori.  
La donna scoppiò in un'aspra risata senza nemmeno girarsi.  
«È un po' che non ci vediamo, cucciolo» la sua voce raschiava con degli artigli sul legno, spavalda e senza timore, a differenza del compagno che emanava paura da ogni poro.  
Poi successe tutto molto velocemente: il lupo fece un balzo in avanti ma Stiles non vide dove atterrò perché un forte scoppio gli fece chiudere gli occhi. Altri colpi, sempre più vicini, e poi non percepì più la presenza si Scott al suo fianco così, senza usare la vista, uscì dal nascondiglio ed iniziò a correre.  
Si allontanò, probabilmente non molto, ed i rumori continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie – urla, un ringhio, un'altra esplosione – ma, in quel momento, immerso nel blu della notte, riuscì a fiutare soltanto il dolore lacerante che si era impossessato della sua zampa.  
Continuò a camminare e si lasciò cadere soltanto quando anche il silenzio soffocò ogni cosa.  
Dopo, soltanto immagini grigie e confuse prima di precipitare nel buio.

 

***

  
La prima cosa di cui si rese conto fu l'aroma di aconito e il profumo della cenere.  
Stiles aprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro e capì di non essere nella tana non tanto per i ricordi della sera precedente quanto per la mancanza del calore di altri corpi attorno al suo.  
«Non sareste dovuti tornare.»  
Alzò il muso di scatto e fece per mettersi seduto ma una fitta alla zampa glielo impedì così si limitò a girarsi verso la voce. Il lupo nero era seduto rigidamente a pochi passi da lui, c'erano strisce di sangue rappreso sul suo pelo e lo fissava in modo talmente intenso che Stiles non avrebbe saputo definire in altro modo se non inquietante.  
Deglutì. «S-scott?» riuscì a formulare dopo un paio di secondi.  
L'altro girò il muso verso il sentiero che si intravedeva in lontananza. «È riuscito a scappare.»  
Stiles allora chiuse gli occhi e si raggomitolò su se stesso, sollevato: se Scott stava bene ed era riuscito a tornare alla tana allora il branco sarebbe venuto presto a prenderlo. Poi, lui avrebbe ammazzato Scott. Sempre che suo padre non avrebbe ucciso prima lui, ecco.  
Si risvegliò un paio d'ore dopo, nemmeno conscio di essersi addormentato, quando il sole era già alto e il bosco era accarezzato da una luce rassicurante. Quasi riusciva ad ignorare la puzza di bruciato che lo circondava – e sussultò nel rendersi conto che, effettivamente, erano alla fine tornati nel territorio degli Hale.  
Il ricordo vago di un respiro caldo contro il suo collo si affacciò sulla sua mente ma venne subito sostituito dalla consapevolezza del presente.  
Quando alzò gli occhi nel posto in cui era seduto il lupo nero, però, scoprì che lui se n'era andato. Stiles si controllò dal capo fino alla punta della coda e, se non per la chiazza scura sulla sua gamba – che aveva però smesso di sanguinare –, si ritrovò illeso.  
Nonostante l'avesse trovato nel suo territorio, _di nuovo_ , il lupo nero non l'aveva ucciso e si ritrovò a pensare che, per quanto spaventoso, forse non era così cattivo.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più quando notò che, proprio di fronte a lui, stava una lepre appena uccisa, succulenta ed invitante.  
Stiles si lasciò inebriare dal suo odore e la divorò senza pensarci due volte.  
Passò la giornata a cercare di ignorare la bruciante sensazione di essere osservato.  
  
Suo padre si infuriò con lui, subito dopo averlo leccato dappertutto – uh, e certe cose dovrebbero essere vietate quando sei un lupo _quasi_ adulto – e subito prima di legarlo, quasi letteralmente, alla tana ed allo sguardo vigile di Harris mentre ogni altro cucciolo gli lanciava occhiatine divertite, Jackson compreso. Be', soprattutto Jackson e di conseguenza anche Lydia.  
Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto poter scaricare tutta la sua ira su Scott ma da quando era tornato insieme agli altri lupi del branco e l'avevano trascinato fino alla tana non aveva ancora smesso di pigolare le sue scuse e quindi no, non poteva veramente continuare ad essere arrabbiato con lui.  
La sua zampa ci aveva messo quasi due cicli lunari a guarire – «Sei stato fortunato, Stiles» gli aveva detto Deaton, che era il lupo più anziano di tutto il branco e l'aveva fatta apparire una cosa così seria che Stiles non aveva trovato niente di divertente da ribattere. Era stata una vera noia in cui aveva fatto di tutto per non pensare al lupo nero, fallendo miseramente, ma ora, completamente rimesso a nuovo, non poteva fare altro che correre in giro per il bosco a dare il bentornato alla sua ritrovata mobilità e quindi tanti saluti alla sua masochistica voglia di andare a ringraziarlo.  
La primavera era già nell'aria quando le punizioni, la sua e quella di Scott, vennero accantonate e loro poterono tornare a frequentarsi senza l'intromissione di uno degli adulti.  
Stiles sbadigliò e si rotolò sul fianco per godersi meglio il sole del pomeriggio e quello fu il momento in cui Scott decise di parlare.  
«Sai quell'odore di, uh... _Quello_?»  
Stiles aprì un solo occhio e fece di tutto per guardarlo male. «Quello che ci ha quasi fatto uccidere?»  
«Mi dispiace» fece Scott, nascondendosi il naso sotto una zampa e Stiles alzò lo sguardo al cielo perché quella era probabilmente la centesima volta che se lo sentiva dire.  
«Be'» continuò dopo una manciata di secondi. «L'ho trovato.»  
Stiles si tirò su di scatto e gli saltò praticamente addosso. «Cosa?!» esclamò, concitato. «E non mi hai detto niente!?»  
«Eri sempre sorvegliato a vista e--»  
«D'accordo, d'accordo» scosse il muso come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. «E..?»  
Scott infossò la testa ancora di più. «Be'...» e si leccò le labbra con la lingua scura. «Oh, Stiles, è la più bella creatura che abbia mai visto.» sussurrò dopo una pausa decisamente troppo lunga.  
Stiles soffiò la sua disperazione e si lasciò cadere. «E ti pareva!» disse, tornando alla posizione iniziale. «Ho rischiato di morire per una femmina.»  
«Ma è fantastica!» la difese Scott, alzando la testa con un espressione sognante. «Si chiama Allison e... uh.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Lei non è proprio...»  
«Cosa non è?»  
«Un lupo.»  
«Non è un lupo?»  
Scott masticò a vuoto. «Non proprio» ammise poi.  
«Non proprio?»  
«Ok, non è lupo.»  
Stiles lo osservò per un po', cercando di decifrare il suo sguardo, infine esclamò: «Oh, non ci credo! Ti sei preso una cotta per una cagnetta!»  
«Non è una cagnolina da compagnia!» sbottò Scott. «È un cane da caccia!»  
Stiles cercò a tutti i costi di trattenere la risata davanti all'enfasi di Scott ma fallì miseramente, rotolandosi in preda alle convulsioni. L'altro, ovvio, gli si buttò addosso per difendere il suo onore compromesso e diedero vita al solito confronto amichevole.  
Quella notte Stiles si addormentò accanto alla madre di Scott, con le zampe sopra la schiena di suo padre, la luna era alta in cielo e lui era perfettamente in grado di escludere il lupo nero dai suoi pensieri.

 

***

  
Il problema era che non riusciva ad ignorarlo.  
Era come una macchia al limitare del suo campo visivo, una persistente melodia che lo seguiva ovunque andasse; che stesse giocando con Danny o cercando di convincere suo padre ad accompagnare il resto del branco nella caccia, il profumo che aveva sentito per la prima volta nel territorio degli Hale non lo aveva ancora abbandonato.  
All'inizio aveva pensato fosse stato lo spavento. «A volte» gli aveva spiegato una volta Deaton. «quando qualcosa ci colpisce particolarmente, il suo odore ci rimane addosso. Lo stesso succede anche quando un lupo sceglie la sua compagna: gli odori si fondono in modo speciale, così quando i due si separano, per trovare l'altro non basta che seguire il proprio stesso odore.»  
Stiles aveva fatto finta di non aver ascoltato, allora, ma forse era proprio questo ciò che gli stava succedendo. E qualcosa l'aveva colpito, eccome se l'aveva colpito, la sua zampa poteva testimoniarlo.  
Poi, un giorno in cui la caccia non era stata troppo fortunata e si era ritrovato come pasto una lepre - così come quella che il lupo nero aveva lasciato per lui, quell'inverno - l'aveva colpito, di nuovo, la considerazione di essere in debito con lui. Forse, aveva pensato, doveva pagare il suo debito prima di essere completamente libero.  
Così un giorno, poco tempo dopo - quando Scott aveva ormai iniziato a passare sempre più tempo in quello che lui chiamava il suo "giardino dell'amore" e altri non era che il recinto in cui Allison abitava - Stiles si arrese ed iniziò a seguire la scia di aconito.  
Arrivò alla grande quercia in nemmeno un paio d'ore di corsa, l'odore di bruciato era onnipresente in quel luogo, ma i boccioli dei fiori che spuntavano sui rami degli alberi lo rendevano meno spaventoso.  
Stiles si guardò attorno con circospezione ma non c'era traccia dell'altro lupo, quindi si avvicinò all'entrata della tana e vi ci si infilò dentro.  
Era buio, il calore del nascondiglio non era nemmeno paragonabile a quello della loro tana ma i timidi raggi del sole che riuscivano ad oltrepassare l'imponente quercia scaldavano il letto d'erba in quello che ricordava un tiepido abbraccio. Seguì la luce dorata fino al fondo della buca: lì, sopra un tappeto di muschio e foglie secche, spuntavano due piccole corolle violetto.  
Stiles si accucciò sul terreno con il muso ad un soffio dalla pianticella e il suo profumo lo avvolse completamente.  
  
«Non riesci proprio a smetterla di ficcare il muso ovunque.»  
La voce del lupo lo colse di sorpresa, come sempre, e Stiles stava quasi per chiedergli se il suo scopo fosse quello di farlo morire d'infarto quando si ricordò che era lui l'intruso, infilato nella sua tana senza avergli nemmeno chiesto il permesso.  
Si rannicchiò di più e girò la testa verso di lui – si stupì nel notare che era steso sul terreno al lato opposto del rifugio, talmente immobile da sembrare morto, con gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
Era appena arrivato oppure era lì ancor prima di Stiles?  
Il più giovane deglutì rumorosamente. «Io non ficco il muso in niente» obiettò. «Di solito è Scott che mi trascina in mezzo ai guai, io sono solo quello che non riesce a dirgli di no e finisce per farsi male.»  
L'altro lupo corrucciò le sopracciglia e continuò a fissarlo.  
«Sai,» fece ad un tratto, perché l'altro non la smetteva di guardarlo, non accennava a voler condividere i suoi pensieri e tutto quello stava diventando un po' imbarazzante e molto ridicolo. «volevo ringraziarti. Per, ehm, la lepre. E per non avermi ucciso quando avresti potuto farlo. Quindi si, grazie..?»  
Stiles attese ma non ricevette risposta. «E il tuo nome è..?» esplicitò allora.  
Il lupo nero socchiuse gli occhi e si alzò sulle zampe anteriori. «Derek» disse, dopo un lungo silenzio durante il quale Stiles si era già rassegnato a doverlo chiamare LN per il resto della sua vita – non che avesse intenzione di passare il resto della vita con lui, comunque.  
«Grazie» ripeté con più convinzione. «Ma mi sdebiterò, giuro. Un giorno tornerò qui e sarò il più grande cacciatore mai esistito e ti porterò una colonia di lepri.»  
Derek inclinò la testa.  
«Sarei un ottimo cacciatore, io. Sono nato per cacciare, cioè, ovvio, sono un lupo, ma io sono molto più in gamba di quel cretino di Jackson, per dirla tutta» continuò, senza accennare a muoversi. Derek al contrario, iniziò a camminare verso di lui. «E, uh, un giorno anche Lydia se ne accorgerà. Già.» _Ed è inutile che mi guardi come per dire che potresti uccidermi con un morso_ , pensò chiudendo gli occhi, _perché tanto non ho intenzione di andarmene, almeno per le prossime ore_.  
«Stiles» disse Derek – aspetta, come faceva a sapere il suo nome? – e, _ops_ , forse l'aveva detto ad alta voce. Poi una massa calda e pesante si appoggiò sopra la sua schiena; lui ci mise un secondo di più a realizzare che era la testa di Derek.  
«Dormi» gli ordinò e, una delle poche volte in tutta la sua vita, Stiles chiuse la bocca e obbedì.  
  
Il giorno dopo la buca sembrava molto più accogliente di quando ci fosse entrato ma di Derek non c'era traccia – tranne che per il suo odore appiccicato alla sua stessa pelliccia.  
Stiles se ne rese conto sgranchendosi le ossa e attribuì il brontolio del proprio stomaco alla fame.  
Una volta tornato alla tana, si infilò sotto la zampa di Danny ed aspettò che il sole sorgesse completamente in silenzio, fallendo nel calmare i fremiti che gli percorrevano tutto il corpo. Quando si fu svegliato, suo padre lo fissò a lungo e Stiles ebbe la certezza che si fosse accorto della sua assenza durante la notte ma non disse nulla, così lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Non aveva fatto nulla di strano, no?

 

***

  
Da quel momento una sagoma scura iniziò a transitare sempre più spesso nel loro territorio – anche se gli adulti sembravano aver deciso di non intervenire a riguardo.  
«Probabilmente hanno paura di lui» sosteneva Scott e, davvero, Stiles non poteva dargli torto. Fra l'altro, la fantasia di Harris che veniva schiacciato a terra dal peso di Derek era sempre un'immagine divertente con cui trastullarsi nelle giornate più noiose.  
Un Derek che, scoprì Stiles dopo aver iniziato a passare sempre più tempo con lui, non era poi così terribile come sembrava.  
Certo non era il miglior comunicatore del mondo (e nemmeno della riserva), i suoi bassi ringhi continuavano a spaventarlo a morte e non perdeva l'abitudine di fissarlo con uno sguardo glaciale ed arruffato ogni volta che erano insieme ma, nonostante tutto questo, era un lupo a posto. Magari con qualche disturbo legato alla fiducia e problema di socializzazione – ma, ehi, nessuno è perfetto.  
Non che a Stiles _piacesse_ passare del tempo con Derek.  
Era l'ovvio risultato della cotta di Scott, del fatto che gli altri cuccioli del suo branco non fossero altro che stronzi palloni gonfiati e della sua curiosità morbosa nel voler scoprire quanto più possibile sul suo conto.  
Deformazione professionale, avrebbe osato chiamarla, ed era perfettamente normale – o quantomeno non più strana di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse fatto.  
Derek aveva preso a trascorrere i pomeriggi in riva al fiume, non troppo vicino all'altro branco ma nemmeno troppo lontano perché Stiles lo vedesse: il più delle volte si limitava ad immergere il muso nell'acqua tiepida e stare seduto sotto le fronde di un castano. Stiles lo raggiungeva non appena si stancava di correre dietro a Lydia e si rotolava fino ad avere la schiena contro la corteccia dell'albero, lasciando la sua bocca libera di dare aria a tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente. L'altro lo fissava rigido e lui a volte si chiedeva se non fosse pietrificato, talmente era austero nella sua posizione.  
«Ma tu mi ascolti davvero, quando parlo?» gli domandò un pomeriggio ventilato.  
Derek, con l'espressione arrabbiata che Stiles aveva imparato a riconoscere come normale, lo fissò ancora più intensamente. «Perché non dovrei?»  
Stiles strofinò il muso contro il terreno e starnutì alla polvere che gli entrò nelle narici. «Be', non saprei» ammise. «Capita anche a me di non ascoltarmi quando parlo. Voglio dire, non ti annoi dopo un po'?»  
«Chiudi la bocca» fu l'unica risposta che ricevette, insieme ad un buffetto sulle orecchie.  
«Di' la verità, saresti perso senza di me!» ululò Stiles, cercando di schivare la zampata.  
Derek distolse lo sguardo ma si accucciò vicino a lui e non replicò – Stiles la contò come un'ammissione.

 

***

  
Il branco percepì il profumo dell'estate quando ancora la neve si stava sciogliendo sulla cima delle montagne e, come ogni anno, si scatenò il delirio.  
E non è che Stiles odiasse la stagione degli amori, solo che... D'accordo. Faceva schifo senza una compagna con cui trascorrerla.  
Valutò l'opzione di dichiarare il suo amore per Lydia ma, prima che potesse anche solo pensarci seriamente, suo padre gli lanciò uno sguardo la cui interpretazione poteva essere circa: «Sei il mio unico figlio, fai un favore a te stesso ed evita di renderti ridicolo di fronte a tutti.»  
Grazie tante, papà – avrebbe voluto rispondergli lui anche se, in cuor suo, sapeva di non avere speranze contro Jackson.  
Scott, dal canto suo, aveva trovato l'amore della sua vita e poco gli importava che fosse relegata in un giardino come cane da salotto. «Io l'amerò per sempre, Stiles» gli aveva detto prima di esporgli il piano che aveva ideato per liberare la sua bella dalla prigionia. (Stiles non aveva avuto bisogno di spingerlo nella pozzanghera di fango e affogarlo per fargli capire che, invece di salvare Allison, sarebbero finiti morti in una tagliola per volpi ancor prima di raggiungere la sua casa.)  
Quindi, in mezzo alla confusione dettata dai pianti isterici di Scott per il forzato allontanamento della coppia, i latrati delle femmine e gli ululati sbeffeggianti di Jackson e della sua cricca, no, Stiles non aveva nemmeno il tempo di notare l'assenza prolungata dell'ombra nera che di solito lo seguiva ovunque.  
Ma quell'acido lupo avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi vivo, se non voleva che andasse lui stesso a cercarlo e _no_ , cercò di convincersi quella sera, _non era affatto perché sentiva la sua mancanza_.  
  
Derek si presentò di fronte a lui con cinque giorni di ritardo ed il coniglio più grosso che avesse mai visto, ancora sanguinante, stretto fra i denti. Si avvicinò lentamente, la testa ritta e le zampe ben piantate sul terreno, facendosi largo fra gli altri membri del branco fino ad arrivare di fronte a lui.  
«Pensavo che non trovassi più la strada» commentò Stiles, sventolando la coda da destra a sinistra per coprire il silenzio imbarazzante che si era venuto a creare: ogni lupo del branco si era fermato per osservarli e perfino Scott – che rideva!, il bastardo – li guardava attentamente. «O, uhm, che ti avesse attaccato un orso. Può capitare, sai? Io l'ho incontrato un orso, quindi suppongo che non sia _così_ raro, anzi, probabilmente ci sono più orsi che uccelli, qui in giro e hai ma notato che--»  
Derek trovò il modo di ringhiare anche a bocca chiusa e lasciò cadere la preda davanti alle sue zampe.  
« _Oh._ » Stiles sentì il proprio muso riscaldarsi improvvisamente.  
Lo sguardo di suo padre gli perforava il capo e udì chiaramente le risate nascoste di Lydia e Danny. «Oh, andiamo, Stiles!» abbaiò ad un tratto Scott, da qualche parte dietro di lui, nell'osservare Derek sedersi senza smettere di fissarlo, in attesa di una sua reazione.  
«Be'» deglutì – notando solo in quel momento che perfino Jackson appariva intimorito dalla presenza del lupo nero. «Uh. Sei sicuro?»  
L'altro gli scoccò un'occhiata torva. «Stai zitto e prendilo» gli ordinò a bassa voce.  
«Acido.» replicò Stiles ma si avvicinò lo stesso all'animale morto e lo annusò a fondo.  
Quando diede il primo morso, la tensione che aveva colmato l'aria fino a quel momento si sgonfiò come un palloncino. Pochi passi più in là, un «Finalmente» scappò alle labbra di Lydia, suo padre teneva un'espressione indecifrabile ma Melissa sorrideva e Scott iniziò ad ululare rivolto al cielo. Derek aveva gli occhi piantati nei suoi e, nonostante l'imbarazzo, gli leccò tutto il muso non appena ebbe deglutito il boccone.  
Stiles protestò, inciampò sulla propria coda e calpestò il coniglio ma non poté fare altro che ricambiare la leccata.

 

***

  
La sua vita gli piaceva, Stiles se lo ripeteva ogni giorno.  
Non era perfetta: Scott continuava a ficcarsi nei guai ad ogni luna piena, Jackson era sempre il solito cretino, il suo sogno d'amore con Lydia appariva talmente lontano che aveva smesso perfino di sperarci e Derek era senza ombra di dubbio il lupo più problematico che avesse mai incontrato. E quello meno socievole.  
Ma ormai l'estate bussava alle porte, il profumo di aconito si mischiava con la freschezza trasportata dal vento e lui e gli altri cuccioli avrebbero presto partecipato alla loro prima caccia.  
Nonostante tutto, Stiles poteva considerarsi soddisfatto – anche se i misteri dell'incendio della tana degli Hale erano rimasti tali.  
«Un giorno mi racconterai tutto, vero?» chiese, alzando la testa dal nido confortevole che era il pelo di Derek.  
Questi grugnì e gli intimò di tornare a dormire.  
«Come sempre» sussurrò Stiles, poi si strinse contro di lui perché ormai non riusciva ad addormentarsi senza essere immerso nel calore in cui li circondava la loro tana.  
La vita, in quel buco nel sottobosco coperto da foglie secche che lui e Derek avevano costruito, era la più bella di sempre.  
Nulla al mondo, mai, avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Scritta per i magici Faràs su COW–T3 #maridichallenge  
> 2) Sono tutti lupi, davvero.  
> 3) [Qui](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1630436&i=1) su EFP.
> 
> Pace e prosperità. ♥


End file.
